


your boyfriend turned into a werewolf? sounds ruff

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: NatePat Monster AU ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ [3]
Category: MatPat | GameTheory (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF, natewantstobattle (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Natepat, monster au, oopsies, was gonna be a serious werewolf hunter thing but ended up w/ nate as a furry instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: the most cheesiest collection of natepat monster aus bc how perfect can these two be for one, amiright   3. Werewolf





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly the time i started this mini series was perfect for october and i didn’t even realise :0

When Nate invited him over to ‘ _see something really cool like holy shit, **REALLY** cool c'mon Mat, please_ ’, Mat thought it was to show him new computer equipment, or perhaps a new song idea he's thought of and extremely proud of.

An overly fluffy and excitable wolf was _not_ anything he thought his boyfriend could possibly have done. There's nothing much he could've said about this when he opened the door, a taller and much fluffier version of Nate bounding towards the end of the hallway, tail wagging eagerly. ~~Either Nate was acting on the exaggerated emotions canines have or he was actually happy to see Mat. Both made feel a fuzzy warmth in his chest.~~

“You're a furry, Nate.” Mat says bluntly, one hand still on the doorknob. (Hey, you can't judge him for making a furry joke. Nate is _literally_ a furry now.) “Just so you know, in case you didn't notice, you're literally a furry.”

Nate visibly deflates somewhat, - why is he upset at all, when you're literally a dog? - but it doesn't stop him from rushing over to nudge his head under Mat’s hand. The theorist tries digging his fingers in slightly, in a way he knows Skip likes, and Nate positively melts under his touch.

“Oh my god,” Mat snorts and uses both hands to ruffle at the scruff of the musician’s neck, and Nate whines happily at the touch and wraps his much thicker arms around him. “You're a furry now, and you're _adorable_.”

Nate’s fur, deep hues of brown and thin stripes of black, look so dorky and weird compared to how bright his eyes are, contrasting the opposite colours as he stares up at Mat. It's so weird but it's honestly not that different from usual.

Nate huffs from the short stance he's taken, and Mat can feel the heavy warmth of how close he is. “Werewolves aren't furries, Mat; you need to get off Deviantart for once.” He jokes and shuffles in closer.

“Just, how did this even happen?” Mat questions because honestly, Nate is too happy about this. 

Nate hums and pulls back a little. “A dog bit me? I think?” His ears are flattened slightly in thought, but he doesn't seem very recollected. “All I know is that I woke up with an ache in my back and fur all over.”

“Oh my god,” Mat repeats and covers his face with one hand. “Just know that I am _NOT_ taking you to a dog park or outside to do your business.” He scrunched his nose up at the thought of Nate, probably 6 and a half foot tall, standing in a park of much smaller dogs and excitedly bounding about.

The werewolf snickers and picks Mat up, no effort needed as he cradled him like a goddamn baby in his arms. “Does this mean you'll call me ‘good boy’? Maybe wear a collar?” He jokes because _of course Nate would_.

Mat groans. His flushed face is shoved into both his hands now, both from embarrassment of being picked up like a feather and the innuendo. “Stop it, you wet dog.”


End file.
